ABCs: H is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Due to a snowstorm, Sharon finds herself stuck in Seattle.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

H is for hotel.

–

Sharon's cold, frustrated and just wants to be back home, in her condo, with a glass of wine and a good book. But she's stuck in Seattle. She rushes through the hotel, heels clicking on the marble floor, her feet aching with each step. Seattle is a rainy city, she knows that, but she hadn't known about all the snow. Her flight back home has been canceled and now she needs to get a hotel room because she is not about to sleep in the airport. She wished she'd just gotten a room for the night before when she had the chance. She didn't want to stay in Seattle over night, though. She intended on attending the Seminar that Pope made her go to and then she was going to head right back home. If it wasn't for the universe hating her and snowing so much, she'd be home by now.

When the receptionist tells her they have no vacant rooms, she almost wants to throw something at the woman. This hotel was supposed to be the last hotel with available rooms and now she doesn't know what she's going to do. She spots the bar and decides she might as well have a glass of wine to make up for her horrible night, which is proceeding a horrible day. She orders a glass of Chardonnay and after the first sip she can almost feel herself relaxing a little. For a while she sits there, sipping her wine, and texting her daughter. It's not until she sees blonde hair, familiar brown eyes and a wide smile that she puts her phone and wine down. Her eyes meet the blonde's, causing her to smile in her direction because she's been doing a lot of that lately.

The blonde makes her way to the bar, her steps wide. Sharon watches her walk over to her, turning on the bar stool. "Captain Raydor," she greets, a hand on the bar and the other on her hip. "I thought you were heading back home tonight?"

Sharon purses her lips quickly, turning back around. "So did I," she says, picking up her wine glass, bringing it to her mouth. The blonde watches her drink the wine and then they both lick their lips. Sharon looks at the other woman. "Are you staying here, Chief?"

"Mhm," Brenda responds, nodding her head. "You?"

"No," she says simply, taking another sip from her glass, her eyes on Brenda. "They have no more rooms available," she continues. "I thought I'd have a quick glass of wine before heading back to the airport."

A guy gets up from beside Sharon, tapping Brenda's shoulder, alerting her of the now vacant seat. "Thank you," she says when she realizes and she takes the seat. "You gonna stay at the airport?" Brenda catches the bartender's attention. "'Scuse me. Can I please have a glass of Merlot," she turns to Sharon. "What are you drinkin'?"

"I'm fine," she says quickly. Brenda furrows her brow and Sharon sighs. "Chardonnay."

"And a glass of Chardonnay," she tells the bartender. The bartender brings them their drinks, taking Sharon's empty glass away.

"Thank you," Sharon says to Brenda, turning her wine glass around slowly, looking into it.

Brenda places her hand on Sharon's arm, causing the other woman to quickly look up at her, green eyes a little wider behind her glasses. "Just think of it as me slowly paying you back for all the things you did for me."

"Well, looks like I'll be getting pretty drunk if you intend on fully paying me back with alcohol," Sharon says lightly, smiling, ignoring the way her skin feels like it's on fire where Brenda's hand still rests. Brenda's smile is wide as she picks her glass up. She leaves her hand on Sharon's arm, sipping her Merlot, sighing softly. She puts her glass down, looking up at Sharon. Sharon picks up her wine glass, drinking it slowly, allowing the wine to do its job.

They drink their wine, talking about nothing important, but enjoying each other's company. Brenda buys Sharon another glass of wine, one Sharon said she wouldn't drink, but one she does. The wine was going straight to Sharon's head, which was probably because she hadn't eaten since noon. After awhile, Sharon became looser, talking more freely, laughing, touching Brenda's arm every now and then. Brenda liked Sharon when she had alcohol in her; she was much friendlier. They sit at the bar, not noticing the people coming and going around them. It isn't until Sharon's phone vibrates that she even really becomes aware of anything other than Brenda and the glass of wine she's nursing.

"Oh, it's just my daughter," she says, reading the text message and then putting her phone down. "So what were you saying?" She asks, turning back to Brenda.

"Come upstairs with me," Brenda says, getting up. Sharon doesn't say anything or make a move to get up. "You're not goin' back to the airport like this," she says, eyeing her drink quickly.

Sharon licks her lips, looking down at her purse. She knew she shouldn't have drank that wine. "I'll be fine," she tells her.

Brenda folds her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Just come upstairs with me and stop being so stubborn."

Sharon gulps, looking up at Brenda. "Okay," she says, soft like a whisper. When she stands she's glad Brenda is there because it takes her a moment to adjust to standing, the alcohol not making it any easier. "I think I may have had just a little too much to drink."

Brenda laughs, putting an arm around Sharon's waist, feeling her tense slightly and then relax. "It hasn't even all settled in yet," Brenda says as she leaves enough cash to cover both of their tabs. Sharon makes a noise in her throat, her agreement to what Brenda said.

They walk to the elevator, Brenda's arm around Sharon's waist and Sharon trying to keep her breathing steady. The smell of Brenda's perfume is going straight to her head, mixing with the alcohol that's already claimed that space. Then, on top of that, as if that wasn't enough to raise her blood pressure, from her angle she can see perfectly down the blonde's shirt. Sharon's not sure if she should really hate herself for drinking more than her normal one glass, or if she should enjoy the way her body is tingling everywhere because she hasn't felt this in so long.

They get in the elevator and Brenda takes her arm from around Sharon, pushing the button for the 22nd floor. They ride up in a silence that isn't comfortable nor is it uncomfortable. Brenda lets them into the room, closing the door behind them. They make their way to the sofa, sitting down, awkward silence taking over them. Brenda taps her fingers on her thighs, looking around the room. It was much easier when Sharon had something to drink in her hand. Brenda quickly solved that by ordering a bottle of Chardonnay, ignoring Sharon telling her not to. Fifteen minutes later they both have a glass of Chardonnay in their hands and it seems like the night might be saved.

"Thanks for letting me stay here with you," Sharon says, bringing her glass to her lips, slowly sipping it.

"There's no reason why you should sleep in the airport when there's enough room in my hotel bed for both of us." Sharon nearly spits her wine out of her mouth. Sleep in the same bed as Brenda? She couldn't sleep in the same bed as the same woman who's been occupying her latest fantasies. Brenda smiles, standing. "You mind if I put on some music?"

"No," she says slowly. She puts her wine down. There will be no more alcohol entering her tonight. "I'm just going to use the restroom quickly."

Brenda hums and then rummages through her bag, looking for her iPod. She attaches it to the radio the hotel provides and scrolls through her different playlists, looking for a specific one. When she finds it, Sharon's coming out of the bathroom and the music starts to play. Brenda turns to Sharon, looking at her thoughtfully, her lip caught between her teeth. She's been waiting for an opportunity like this for so long and she doesn't want to mess it up. She sees the looks Sharon gives her, the way she sometimes looks down her shirt when she has the chance, the way she stares at her lips when they are talking. Brenda knows Sharon wanted her. Brenda wants Sharon as well.

Brenda takes off her bright colored cardigan, putting it down on the chair and then leans against the armrest, looking at Sharon, who in return looks away, looking around the room. "You okay?"

Sharon turns back to her, her pupils dilated, less green showing in her eyes. "I'm fine," she says slowly and then she takes off her glasses. "Are you hot?" Brenda shakes her head. Sharon makes a small noise in her throat and then unbuttons her blazer, taking it off, walking back to the sofa and putting it down.

Brenda crosses her legs, watching the Captain pull on her shirt, trying to cool herself down. "Why don't you just take it off?" Sharon's head jerks up. "I mean, if you're hot and all."

Sharon sits on the sofa, leaning back on it. "I'll just undo a button," she pops one open.

"Or two," Brenda adds, smirking.

Sharon looks up at her, sees the twinkle in her eyes and thinks she's losing her mind. Alcohol was never her best friend – just the smallest amounts did terrible things to her. As she looks at Brenda's she's pretty sure she's imagining some lustful look in the younger woman's eyes. Yes, she needs to lay off the sauce. Sharon closes her eyes, leaning her head back, deeply sighing. She feels Brenda sit down on the sofa beside her and then opens her eyes, looking over to the blonde. She can feel her head spin a little.

"You're really beautiful," Sharon says in a whisper and then closes her eyes quickly, looking away.

Brenda blushes. "So are you."

Sharon laughs softly, keeping her eyes closed. "But you're _really_ beautiful," she tells her, smiling. "Really, really beautiful," she says.

"I think you might be a little drunk, Captain."

Sharon gulps back a laugh and then turns her head to Brenda, her eyes opening again. She's realizing how hard it is for her to keep them open. "I'm not drunk," she says with a smile on her face. "I'm just … I'm not drunk." Sharon licks her lips, looking at Brenda's. Her blood is rushing too fast. "I'm not drunk," she repeats, another small laugh slipping between her lips.

Brenda smiles. "Do you always feel the need to repeat the same thin' three times in a row?"

Sharon starts to laugh, which is interrupted by a hiccup. "I had to make sure you understood." Sharon crosses her legs, her skirt moving further up her thigh. Brenda's eyes move down to that perfect thigh, tracing it with her eyes. Sharon doesn't notice it, though. "What's this song?" She asks absently.

Brenda looks away from Sharon and to the radio, listening to it. "_Flower _by Liz Phair," she answers. "Like it?"

Sharon smirks, closing her eyes and licking her lips. "The lyrics are very..." she trails off with a soft moaning sound. Brenda nearly moans as a response to the sound. "She's very," she finds the right word, biting on her lip as she does so, "direct." Brenda laughs. "It's very..." she moans again.

Brenda feels heat rushing through her body, moving straight to her core. "It gets the point across," she says. Sharon smirks. Brenda watches the rise and fall of Sharon's chest, listening to her breath as it quickens. Brenda looks up and can see she's been caught, which makes her blush slightly. "Are you still hot?"

"Only a little," she responds absently, her attention elsewhere. "Is all your music so..." Sharon trails off, her brain trying to keep up with her, "Sexual?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason," she says, turning to Brenda. "It's interesting," she tells her.

"The music?" Brenda questions.

"No." Sharon recrosses her legs slowly. "You never crossed me as the..." Sharon trails off with a hand gesture, not completely sure what she's trying to say. Brenda raises an eyebrow in response, also not sure what she's trying to say. "Usually my brain works much better than this."

"It's the alcohol," she says smiling.

Sharon nods her head, licking her lips for what feels like the millionth time. "What kind of perfume are you wearing?" Sharon asks after a while, her nose tired of trying to figure it out.

"I'm not wearin' any," she tells her.

Sharon turns to look at Brenda. "You can't possibly smell that good?" Brenda raises an eyebrow. "I mean... You smell really good." Brenda blushes and that only makes Sharon's already-rapid pulse quicken further.

"We definitely will not be givin' you anymore alcohol tonight."

Sharon laughs, sitting up. "Trust me, I made that decision already. Next thing we know I'll be sitting here telling you how much I've been wanting to kiss you all night." As soon as the words leave her mouth she covers her mouth, realizing she said that allowed. She flushes, embarrassed, not looking at Brenda.

Brenda stares at Sharon for a moment and then moves closer to Sharon. "Really?" Sharon meets her eyes, terror and lust both there. Brenda brings a tentative hand to Sharon's cheek. Sharon leans into her hand, a soft sigh falling from her lips. Brenda shivers and moves closer.

"Yes," she breaths shakily. Her eyes flicker from Brenda's lips to her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest, her head spinning. She can't blame these feelings on the alcohol, it's all Brenda's doing.

Brenda leans forward, her eyes open and locked with Sharon's as she moves her mouth to hers. Her lips meet Sharon's, soft lips pressing against her own. They hold their lips together, both savoring the way the other's lips feel against theirs. Brenda moves her hand up into Sharon's hair, silky strands slipping between her fingers. She's wanted to run her fingers through this woman's hair for so long. She sucks Sharon's lip as she lets her hair slip between her fingers, feeling Sharon's moan vibrate against her mouth. She pulls back after hearing the desperate sound. Sharon keeps her eyes closed, her breath spilling between parted lips.

Brenda puts both her hands on her face, one on either side. She lifts her head up and Sharon's eyes open, deep green orbs trying to focus on her. Sharon brings a shaky hand to Brenda's neck, her thumb grazing against her perfect jawline. Her breath catches in her throat as she feels soft skin she's dreamed of feeling. She closes her eyes back, slightly pulling on Brenda's neck, wanting to feel her lips against her own. Brenda came without hesitation, wanting nothing more than to see what those lips were capable of.

She finds out soon enough. Their kiss grows frantic, sloppy, needy, desperate. Lips stroke each other, lips are nibbled, tongues sucked, and senses aroused. Brenda's pushed down on her back before either seem to notice it. Sharon easily finds residence on the smaller woman's body, her ass raised, back arched down, the two of them connected. Brenda's leg slips up, her thigh between Sharon's leg, her skirt already hiked up her hips. Brenda can feel the heat radiating from Sharon's center without even touching her. She feels her own center heating, growing wet, clenching as she becomes more aroused. Brenda nearly kicks over the wine glasses on the coffee table when she feels Sharon's hand on her breasts.

Sharon breaks their kiss, jumping up, moving off Brenda. "I'm sorry," she says quickly, her thoughts racing, her breathing harsh as she tries to catch her breath.

"What?" Brenda asks, sitting up.

"I shouldn't have," she tells her. She stands, but is quickly pulled back down.

"Don't leave," Brenda says, pleading. She rubs Sharon's arm with the palm of her hand, the soft silk of her blouse bunching up as she moves further towards her shoulder. When Sharon doesn't move, Brenda moves over to her lap, straddling her.

Sharon's back is against the sofa and Brenda's body is pushed against hers. Her eyes fall shut again, her mouth open, her breath coming out as shallow pants. Brenda kisses along her neck, hearing her gasp, feeling her pulse quicken beneath her lips. Sharon leans her head back and Brenda continues to leave hot kisses on her neck, enjoying the feeling of her trembling slightly beneath her, reveling in the soft sounds that escape her mouth. She sucks lightly, bringing her skin into her mouth. Sharon arches up, moaning, not surprised at how good that feels. She brings her hands to Brenda's thighs, slipping under the material, feeling her bare skin on her hands. She's so soft, heated skin feeling like silk.

Brenda starts to kiss back down Sharon's body, slowly working at her buttons. Sharon moans repeatedly. It's been so long since someone other than herself has touched her. Brenda's soft lips feel amazing as they slide against her skin, leaving a hot, wet trail behind as she undoes button by button. Her chest rises and falls quickly, her head still thrown back as Brenda pulls her bra cup to the side, immediately sucking her nipple into her mouth. Sharon groans when she feels liquid heat surrounding her nipple. Her nipple tightens in her mouth while the other begs to be touched, to be sucked, to be licked and teased. She begins to slightly scratch Brenda's thighs, her arousal taking over her entire body. Brenda moans against her chest, sucking harder, which only makes Sharon's nails dig into her skin more, a strangled cry falling from her lips.

As Brenda moves on to the other breast, Sharon moves her hands fully up Brenda's skirt, her hands sliding under Brenda, grabbing her ass and squeezing it. Brenda moans, bringing her hands behind Sharon, sliding it under her shirt and unclasping her bra. Sharon looks down at Brenda, watches her as she sucks and licks her nipple, making soft noises as she does so. Sharon can't believe this is happening – not that she doesn't want it to – it's just all so surreal. Her head falls back again, the alcohol mixed with her arousal makes it harder for her to sit up, but she's still completely aware of what's going on.

Brenda bends down, kissing down Sharon's stomach, sucking tender flesh into her mouth, feeling Sharon's fingers digging into her skin. Brenda leaves a small hickey on her stomach and then moves over to another spot. Sharon moans, her body twisting and turning, enjoying the feel of Brenda's lips, teeth, and tongue against her stomach. She's never had a lover that took their time kissing places that weren't on the list of obvious places to linger. She never knew how good it could feel to have someone practically worship her body like this, but then again, she's never had sex with anyone like Brenda.

Brenda sits up, kissing her way up Sharon's body, going back to her lips. Sharon quickly meets her lips, sucking the air from her lungs quickly, leaving her breathless within seconds. Sharon takes that as an opportunity to explore the blonde's body. She takes her hands from under Brenda, bringing them under her v-neck shirt, pulling it off her. Sharon, licks her lips when she sees Brenda's generous breast spilling from her lace trimmed bra. She slides her hands up her torso, then sliding them behind her, quickly removing her bra. Brenda pulls Sharon's shirt off, then her bra, evening them out. Brenda moans loudly when she feels Sharon's lips on her hardened pebble. She arches her back, blonde hair tumbling over as she lets out a soft hissing sound.

"Let's go to the bed," Brenda barely gets out as she breathes heavily. Sharon releases her and she gets up, standing on shaky legs. They walk over to the bed, Brenda unzipping her skirt and Sharon watching. Brenda lets the skirt fall to the floor and then she turns around, looking at Sharon. "Turn around," she whispers and Sharon does so. Brenda unzips Sharon's skirt, letting it fall on its own. She kisses between her shoulder blades, snaking her hands around her waist and sliding down to her hips. Sharon moans as Brenda's hand slides into her panties.

"Mmmm." Sharon's legs open widely, her heels being kicked off first. Brenda's hand slides into her wetness, fingers teasing her. Sharon rocks her hips, trying to get her to go inside her. Brenda continues to tease her, littering kisses against her back and letting her fingers move against her, but not inside her. Sharon feels like she might just come that way. There's something different from the way Brenda touches her, different from the way she touches herself. Maybe it's just that she misses the touch of someone else so much that anything other than her own hand will get her off quickly.

Brenda walks them backwards slowly, letting Sharon step away from her skirt and then follow her, her hand not coming out of her panties. When the back of Brenda's legs hit the bed she turns them around. Panties are quickly removed and then Brenda's hands back on her hip. Sharon puts one leg up on the bed, resting on her knee and Brenda slowly slides her hand further down. Brenda moans against the auburn-haired woman's back when two fingers are swallowed in what feels like a pool of wetness. She can't believe how wet she is, but she's not complaining. Sharon thrusts her hips, eager. Brenda takes her cue and starts to slowly rick her two fingers inside her, but she can tell it's not enough and adds a third.

"That feels good," Sharon tells her breathlessly, rocking down on that hand that's controlling her arousal. Her walls clench tightly around Brenda's fingers every time she thrusts into her. "_Ahhh_-mmmmm." Brenda's fingers curl inside her, powerfully moving in and out as she starts to move in with more force. Sharon topples over, but Brenda holds her up, not letting her fall, also not stopping her hand from moving. She uses the pads of her fingertips, letting them tease the sensitive flesh deep inside her. Sharon shrieks, her hips thrusting.

"Rest your hands on the bed," Brenda tells her, removing her hand from her core, feeling her walls clenching, protesting. Sharon rests her hands on the bed, leaning forward, her ass pushing back and her spine curving. Brenda and Sharon's eyes meet when she looks over her shoulder. Brenda shivers with the amount of lust she sees in those eyes. She bites her lip, sliding her hand from her shoulder, down the arch of her back, over her ass and then down her thigh, watching Sharon the whole time. "Feel good?"

Sharon nods, eyelids fluttering, fighting to stay open. Brenda takes Sharon by surprise when she quickly thrusts her three fingers into her center without warning. "Oh, my," she wails, her grip on the sheets tight, willing herself to stay up. Brenda sticks with slow, rough thrusts, which Sharon's really enjoying. "Yes, yes, yes, oh, God, yes," she chants, her liking clear. "Harder," she whines, falling down a little more, her hips raised more.

Brenda moans. She likes this – fucking Sharon hard and rough. She works her wrist faster and harder at the same time, feeling Sharon's walls clenching tightly, a silent thank you. Brenda uses her free hand to run against the leg that's against hers, feeling it tremble. Brenda pushes her three fingers in and out of Sharon, curling them each time, listening to her own shallow breath and Sharon's desperate cries. She uses her weight to push into her, her thrusts quick.

"Pull my hair," Sharon requests, enjoying the pain almost as the pleasure. Her eyes squeeze tight and she can feel the hesitation by the way Brenda's fingers falter. "Please," she pleads in a deep moan, forcing her ass back, meeting Brenda's fingers. Brenda's fingers intertwine with her hair, yanking it as she pushes her fingers in perfectly. "Mmmmm. Yes!" Sharon forgot how much she enjoyed it like this, how much it turned her on to be fucked without any mercy. Sharon enjoys a good fuck and Brenda's surely giving her that. "Fucking... God!"

Brenda moans, watching her own hand pound into Sharon's core, her ass slightly bouncing back with each thrusts. Brenda pushes harder with one hand, pulling harder with the other. Sharon grunts, her back arching more and more. Brenda's utterly amazed by all of this, never seeing anything more beautiful than this woman begging for her release. She pulls on Sharon's hair harder, using it to thrust her three fingers into her wet core harder.

Sharon's close, so close. Her knuckles are white from grabbing onto the sheets, her throat sore from screaming and her leg tired from standing, but none of that matters because she can almost feel her orgasm. "Mmmm. Make me come," she pleads. "Oh, God! I need you to ... Oh, fucking … Yes! _That_! Yeah … Keep doing _that_." Sharon lets out a strangled cry. "Bah-renda..."

Brenda releases her hair and slowly stops fucking her, lowing her down to the bed. Sharon moans as she falls down flat against the bed, her sweaty body worn, raw. Brenda lies down beside her on her back. She breathes heavily. She no longer feels bad about missing her Zumba class, she's gotten all the workout she needs. Smiling, Brenda brings her fingers to her mouth, moaning at the taste of Sharon.

All Brenda knew was now that she'd gotten what she wanted, she wasn't going to let it slip away.

The End.


End file.
